One Night Stand
by marauderluverz
Summary: It was a one night stand he didn't remember, at least not until now. And now he has a decision to make: pretend like nothing happened; or take responsibility for what did happen. SS/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Night Stand

Rating: T

Summary: It was a one night stand he didn't remember, at least not until now. And now he has a decision to make: pretend like nothing happened; or take responsibility for what did happen. SS/OC AU

A/N: This does contain teacher/student, but only in the beginning. Also, I am not saying with this story that I condone what they did. I am saying I believe in taking responsibility for your actions.  
>This is an AU in a world where Voldemot was somehow destroyed at the end of OOtP and Sirius lived. So no more voldy! So, I guess this is at the end of Harry's fifth year? Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a one night stand, and he did not remember it. At least, not until the night came when there was a knock on his office door. Severus grumbled to himself as he slowly stood from his seat and walked around his desk to the door.<p>

Who on earth could be coming to his office at this hour, it was almost curfew. Besides, there was only a week and a half left to the year. He was almost done grading the final assignments and then he was done.

Severus opened the door and saw seventh year, Jennifer Puddle standing in his doorway. Now he was very confused, what could she possibly need from him? The seventh years had finished their NEWTS and had no school work left. And as far as he could remember, Jennifer was not pursuing a career in potions.

"Yes, Ms. Puddle?" he asked, showing every ounce of his irritation.

Jennifer stared at her feet. Allowing her shoulder-length brown hair to shadow her face. She swallowed hard, then looked at her professor. "I need to talk to you about something. In private." she added.

Severus considered shutting the door in her face. Why should he have to waste his time talking to a student about her personal problems? But there was something in her dark brown eyes that was different. She looked scared.

Severus opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to allow the girl to enter.

"May I sit down?" she nodded. Then took his own seat across from her. "What is this about, Ms. Puddle?" he asked finally when she did not speak.

She looked up but avoided meeting his eyes. "I have a problem, a big problem really." She paused and looked at her professor for a moment. "The problem sort of has to do with you," she admitted, "That's why I'm here."

Severus stared at her, his face blank with confusion. What could he have done that would have affected this girl? His thoughts traveled to his death eater days, then to his spy days, and then to the recent destruction of the dark lord.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus was woken out of his thoughts by her statement. She was… pregnant? What did that have to do with him?

"And why should that concern me?" he asked calmly.

Jennifer stared at her hands, which were in her lap. "Y-you're the, the father." she stuttered out.

"That is impossible." Severus told her, his voice sounding more agitated. "I have never slept with one of my students." _Especially not with a Hufflepuff._ he added mentally.

"It was an accident. Just over a month ago, during a Hogsmeade trip. I guess we both got drunk, and- well, I woke up in bed with you." she told him gravely. "You were still asleep, so I just left. I-I was too embarrassed. I knew you probably wouldn't remember." she paused then added quietly, "I hoped you wouldn't remember."

Severus's head was spinning, he could not process what this girl was saying.

"I wouldn't even have bothered to ever tell you, but I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Severus felt sick. This was impossible, but he remembered the night. He had been depressed, and had had a few too many drinks; and that was the last thing he remembered before waking up the next day with a hangover. "Have you told anyone?" he asked, and now he was the one who could not meet her eyes.

"I wrote to my parents the a few days ago." she answered. "But don't worry, I didn't tell them it was a teacher's or anything. I just told them I made a mistake and got pregnant."

"And what did they say?" he questioned, when she didn't volunteer the information.

She swallowed, trying to hold back tears. "They told me I was on my own. They told me not to bother coming home. I've been kicked out."

A bitter taste filled Severus's mouth. What kind of parents would tell their child that? Then he felt sick again, as he realized this was really all his fault. If he hadn't gotten drunk, she wouldn't have wound up in bed with him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, then thought of how that sounded. "I meant, have you figured anything out?"

Jennifer smiled slightly. "That's actually why I'm here. I was hoping, um, I know it's a lot to ask, but" she closed her eyes because she couldn't bare to look at him when she asked, "I was hoping I could stay with you until I get things sorted." she finished quickly.

And how could he say no? A seventeen year old girl, thrown out into the street without a place to stay, or money, or a job, and a baby on the way. His baby…

"You can stay with me." he told her.

Jennifer smiled as tears flooded her eyes. She had been so scared he would say no.

"You will stay at Hogwarts when all the other students leave. I have to remain here a day longer, since I am on staff. Then we can leave together."

Jennifer stood, nodding her head. Grateful that she had somewhere to go. Severus stood and led her to the door.

"If you need anything else," he began, "You can come by and let me know."

Suddenly, Jennifer threw her arms around Severus's middle. Hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

Severus waited until she released him, and walked out of his office, before allowing a small smiled to form on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So grateful for all the great feedback! I'm glad people are interested in this idea. Feel free to give me any ideas of stuff you'd like to see happen. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"Are you sure you don't want to ride on the train with everyone else?" Abby asked Jennifer.

"Yeah, I mean, it is our last chance to ride it together," Kelly agreed.

Jennifer sighed and smiled at her friends. She shook her head though. "No, I have to do a few things. But," she leaned over and hugged her two friends tightly. "I am gonna miss you both so much!"

Kelly nodded, "Promise you'll write to us?"

Jennifer smiled, "Of course, as long as you both write back."

Abby smiled trying to hold back tears, "Deal."

Jennifer watched as her friends boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time, without her. She waved then climbed back into one of the thestral drawn carriages and rode back up to the school.

Severus had said they wouldn't be able to leave school until the next afternoon so she knew she had until then to herself. When she got back up to her dormitory, she continued packing some of her things. Then she sat down on her bed. The room was so quiet. It felt weird with it being so empty.

She felt a wave of sadness rush over her. How was she going to deal with everything? She was too young for this. She didn't know how to raise a child. Suddenly she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She laid down on her bed and sobbed, until finally she fell asleep.

Jennifer woke up to a dark room. She looked at her watch, it was nearly twelve thirty in the morning. She had just rolled over to go back to sleep, when her stomach growled loudly.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll feed you." she muttered, as she got up and put back on her shoes. She combed her fingers through her hair before exiting her dormitory and common room. And soon, after walking down a few halls and stairs, she found herself in the kitchens. Various house-elves greeted her and soon she was sitting at a table loaded with all her favorite foods.

After an hour she was stuffed. "I couldn't eat another bite if I tried." she told one house-elf as they tried to get her to eat some more.

The house-elf nodded, "Very well, miss. But soon I'm sure the baby will have you eating twice as much."

Jennifer blushed, she had forgotten how much house-elves seemed to know. She thanked them, and then exited to head back to her dorm. On her way, however she ran into someone. Literally.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" Severus questioned her after catching her to keep her from falling.

Jennifer couldn't help but roll her eyes, "What are you going to do?" she teased, "Give me detention?"

Severus realized she was right and was glad that the only light was from their wands, so she couldn't see how his face was tinted red.

"The point is you shouldn't be wandering around in the dark in the middle of the night. It's not safe."

Jennifer was about to retort, when she saw something in Severus's eyes. He was genuinely concerned for her. "I was just hungry, I went down to the kitchens to get a snack."

He nodded, "Very well, but I shall escort you back to your common room to ensure you make no other stops."

And she let him walk with her, she didn't argue or complain, because she knew he was doing it for his own peace of mind; and to be honest she liked this side of Severus. And she hoped she would see it more often.

The next afternoon, both Severus and Jennifer flooed to his house- their house now- with their things. After the first load of stuff was in the living room, Severus showed her to her room. He levitated her school trunk up the stairs and entered a room. Jennifer followed him, but when she entered the room she found that she could not stop sneezing.

"I'm sorry about all the dust." he told her. "No one's used this room in over ten years."

Jennifer just nodded. "It's -achoo!- fine. I'll just straighten it up and it'll be -achoo!- perfect."

Severus set her trunk down at the foot of her bed and then headed out into the hall. He came back a moment later with some cleaning supplies.

"If you wanted to get started cleaning your room, I'll bring the rest of your and my things through." he told her before heading back downstairs.

"You know," she said after he was out of earshot. "You could just say our things, it won't kill you."

As Severus brought their things through the floo and set them in the living room, Jennifer began dusting her new room. The first thing she did was open the window to let in some air, which wound up stirring up the dust and making her sneeze more. But after a few minutes, a good amount of the dust was gone and she was breathing easier.

Once she had finished dusting her bed, dresser, desk, and bookcase. She sat down on her bed to rest. Resting was good and bad, it was bad because it gave Jennifer time to think. She immediately began thinking of how soon she would have to go and get the rest of her things from her parents' house. Fortunately, they were magic and so she could just use the floo again, but seeing her parents would be hard.

She just hoped her brother and sister wouldn't be there.

Jennifer soon decided she had done enough thinking, and got up and opened her trunk. She pulled out some bedclothes and began making the bed. That was when Severus stopped by the doorway to let her know he had brought everything through, and he would be putting some of his things away.

So once Jennifer had finished with the bed, she headed downstairs and began levitating some of the heavier boxes upstairs. She was halfway up the stairs before Severus came out of his room to see her using her wand to carry three boxes up the stairs ahead of her.

He sighed, what on earth was she thinking? What if she tripped and dropped all the boxes on herself?

He pulled out his wand and levitated them the rest of the way with her just in case. Fortunately, she didn't notice. But when she reached the top of the stairs, Severus confronted her.

"Why on earth would you risk hurting yourself to carry everything up in one load?" he asked.

Jennifer looked at him confusedly. "What're you talking about? I only carried up three boxes, and I used my wand." she shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Severus looked her in the eyes. "You need to be more careful," he told her, :This isn't just about you anymore." Then he turned and walked back downstairs.

Jennifer had taken her time unloading those three boxes because she figured Severus would be mad at her now. But after a few more minutes, he brought in two more boxes for her, and then left without saying anything; so she figured he couldn't be too mad, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After about two and a half hours, Severus knocked on Jennifer's bedroom door. She had closed the door so she could finish unpacking all her things.

"Come in," she called.

Severus opened the door and was shocked. The room was completely unrecognizable. Jennifer looked up at him as she finished organizing some papers on the desk.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

Severus nodded, "It looks nice." he replied, "Like it belongs in a different house."

Jennifer decided to take the compliment and not even try to understand the rest. "What time is it?" Jennifer asked as she picked up her alarm clock.

Severus glanced at his wristwatch. "A quarter to six. What did you want for dinner?"

She set down her clock, then shrugged. "Anything's fine with me. Just as long as we eat soon."

As they ate dinner, they were both quiet. Jennifer wasn't really sure what to talk about, and Severus was not even sure how he was supposed to talk to this girl. He didn't even know her and now they were living together.

"So," Jennifer began, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "what do you normally do during the summers? I mean, assuming the rumors at school aren't true."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, I think there's one about you living in Transylvania and sucking the blood of innocent people."

Severus smirked. "That's a good one." he muttered. "I normally do research and plan out new lessons."

Jennifer just nodded. _Well, that sounds boring._ she thought. Then she decided she would just have to get Severus out of the house a bit more this summer.

"What about you?" Severus finally asked, taking his opportunity at a conversation.

She shrugged, "I normally just hang out." she answered. She didn't feel comfortable talking about going out on dates, and such with Severus. For some reason it just felt like something she shouldn't mention.

Severus nodded in reply, and then the pair settled back into silence.

When Jennifer finished eating, she stood and placed her plate in the sink. "I have to go by my parents' place tomorrow and get the last of my things." she said suddenly.

Severus looked at her. "Will you be all right going by yourself?"

"Yeah, it should only take a little bit. Hopefully." she answered.

Severus stood and walked his dishes over to the sink as well.

Jennifer looked up at him. "Want me to do the dishes?" she asked. "I mean you made dinner so it's only fair."

"Okay." he replied, then left the kitchen, thinking maybe this whole thing could work.

The next morning when Jennifer woke up, she got dressed and headed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Severus sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a book. A plate of toast was on the table next to him.

"Good morning," Jennifer said as she entered.

Severus looked up, "Good morning. There isn't much food around. We'll have to go shopping soon, but there's some bread in the pantry. And there's coffee."

Jennifer nodded, "Sounds good." she answered and walked to the cabinet. She got out a plate and bread and made herself some toast and poured herself a cup of coffee, before taking a seat next to Severus at the table.

"I'll be out most of today, I have to pick up some more potions ingredients." he said to her.

Jennifer swallowed her bite of toast. "All right." she answered. "I'll probably head out in an hour or so, anyway."

Severus left within the next half hour and after another hour had passed, Jennifer decided she should just go to her parents' house and get it over with.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder out of the dish on the mantle, and stepped inside the fireplace.

"Twenty-one North Riding Avenue!" she announced as she dropped the dust. Suddenly fire swirled up around her and she was gone. When the spinning stopped, she was standing in her family's living room. The living room was empty of people so she stepped out and wiped her feet on the rug by the fireplace. Her mother had put it there to keep any mess from spreading to the rest of the house and it's expensive furnishings.

She stepped out onto the white carpet, and called, "Hello, is anybody home? It's Jen, I just came by to get my things."

She heard noise and then both her parents came out of the dinner room.

"Hello, Jennifer." her mother greeted her coolly.

Her father walked to her and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you find a place to stay?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course she did," her mother answered for her. "She's staying with whatever guy it is she's sleeping with now."

"Lila." her father responded warningly to his wife.

Jennifer knew it had been her mother who had made the final decision about kicking her out. If her father had agreed with it at all, it was to teach her a lesson, but her mother did it to make sure no one would associate this behavior with their family name.

"It's fine, Dad." Jennifer told her dad placing her hand on his arm. She turned to her mother, "I'll be gone in just a bit, as soon as I've gotten my things."

Her mother nodded stiffly.

Jennifer turned back to her father, "Are Jason and Kim here?" she asked.

Jason was her older brother by three years, he had recently gotten married to a girl from a respectable wizarding family, and had always been her mother's favorite. Her sister Kim had just finished her second year at Hogwarts. Once she had told her parents she was pregnant they had forbidden Kim from speaking to Jennifer, but they had never been very close so it didn't change things to much.

Her father shook his head, "No, Jason has been busy with work lately, and Kim went to a movie with her friends."

Jennifer just nodded, but inside she was grateful. "Can I just go get my things then?" she asked.

"Sure," her dad replied, and so Jennifer headed upstairs to her old bedroom to finish packing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jennifer entered her bedroom and sighed. She hadn't been in this room since before her seventh year had started. She had asked to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas so her and her friends could spend all the time possible together, and now she was grateful she had chosen them instead of her family.

She walked over and sat down on her bed, it was still made in the purple sheets she had put on it before school; they were her favorite. Several stuffed animals were scattered across the pillows, but she noticed that one was missing. Her small stuffed unicorn was nowhere to be found. She looked all over her bedroom and even under the furniture, but still nothing. Then she remembered, her unicorn had always been Kim's favorite toy when she was younger. She used to steal it from Jennifer's room all the time.

Jennifer left her room and walked to her sister's room, down the hall. She didn't knock because she knew Kim was out, and upon entering she immediately spotted the stuffed animal. The unicorn was snuggle underneath her sister's blankets as if it was sleeping.

She was not really angry about the unicorn so she just took it from the bed and turned to leave the room. In the doorway stood Kim, her light brown hair cut short and he eyes wide in surprise.

"Jen?" The younger girl ran forward and threw her arms around her sister. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Jennifer was confused, she and Kim had never been close; and besides Kim was supposed to be at the movies.

"Dad said you were at the movies," Jennifer told her sister.

Kim looked up at Jennifer, "Yeah, but the movie was lame so we left early." Then Kim spotted the unicorn in Jennifer's hands. "I'm sorry I took it." she said as she pulled away from the hug and stared at the ground.

"Kim, just because I get kicked out doesn't mean you can just steal my stuff." she scolded.

Kim looked shocked. "No! I-I wasn't stealing it. I just-" the girl stared at the ground again, "I missed you. I wish you were still here."

Jennifer smiled, she had never thought Kim would miss her, "I've missed you too. I miss having a sister to fight with." she teased.

Kim smiled. "Where are you living now? And who's the father?"

Jennifer blushed. There was no way Kim could know who the father was, she knew Professor Snape and if even one student found out, he would surely lose his job.

"I'm living with a friend, and that is none of your business. At least not right now, okay?"

Kim just nodded. "Fine, but you can't keep it a secret forever. Hey, can I come visit you sometime?" she asked.

"I don't think that'd be a very good idea. But we could write to each other if you want." Jennifer offered. This was her one chance to maintain a connection to her family, and she was going to take it.

"All right that sounds good!"

"And if you want," she said, holding out the unicorn, "you can hang onto this. I think I have enough stuffed animals."

Kim smiled at her and reached out and took the unicorn from her.

"I have to go pack my things now," Jennifer told her, "I'll say bye before I leave."

Then she turned and walked out of the room and back to her own bedroom. She walked to the closet and pulled out her two suitcases, and quickly began filling them with clothes and other items. Soon she closed up both packed suitcases and looked around her nearly empty bedroom. Only the bare furniture was left in the room. She looked around the room, and sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door, and before she could say anything the door opened.

"Kim said you were here," the man in the doorway said. He was leaning against the doorframe, with his short brown hair slicked back.

"Hello, Jason. Dad said you were busy today."

Jason smirked at her and walked into the room. "So how are you doing little sis, how's life as a slut?"

Jennifer was speechless, she had never gotten along with her brother, but she had also never heard him talk to her like this.

"I'm not a slut." she told him.

"Sure you are. You're pregnant, aren't you? And last I checked you aren't married and you don't have a steady boyfriend, and I'm figuring since you never told anyone who's it is, that you don't even know. So that would make you a slut."

Jennifer glared at her brother, "Leave me alone." she growled at him.

As he stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her hair, she could smell alcohol on his breath, "So how does it feel?" he whispered.

She slapped his hand away. "I said leave me alone!"

"Don't talk to me that way!" he shouted and slapped her across the face. "You're not even worthy enough to talk to me." Then he turned and marched out of the room.

Jennifer felt tears filling her eyes. She reached up and wiped away the tears and then gently rested her hand on her cheek.

She walked to the door and leaned out, "Kim?"

Kim came running over to the door, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just- can you help me take these downstairs?"

Kim nodded, and picked up one of the suitcases and began to take it downstairs; Jennifer grabbed the other one and followed her.

Once downstairs she hugged Kim goodbye, and left quickly after telling her to say goodbye to their dad for her. As soon as she got home, she laid down on the couch and began crying. She couldn't help it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so thankful for all those who have read/reviewed my story, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

Chapter 5:

Severus was in his study when he thought he heard Jennifer. It would still take a lot getting used to having someone else as a permanent resident in his home. But he figured he should at least go see if she needed any help carrying stuff upstairs. The last thing he needed was for her to get herself injured.

He stopped when he entered the living room, for on his couch lay Jennifer, sobbing into a pillow. He walked over to the couch cautiously. Unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Jennifer," he began.

The girl jerked up, "Sorry," she said, not looking at him. But he could still see the tears pouring down her face. "I'm just gonna go put my stuff away." she choked out, but as she stood, Severus saw the red spot on her face that was already beginning to bruise.

He grabbed her arm, and turned her toward him. "What happened to your face?" he asked.

She tried to pull away. "It's nothing, I- I ran into a wall."

Severus tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Tell me the truth. Now."

But Jennifer couldn't, she was still hurting too much emotionally. So she instead, forgot for a moment who the man in front of her was and threw her arms around him in a desperate hug.

"Jennifer-" he began.

"Please, just hold me."

Severus didn't know what else he could do, so he pulled her tighter against him, and just held her. After a few minutes, they sat down on the couch next to each other and Jennifer slowly let go of Severus.

"Thank you." she told him, softly.

Severus nodded in response, "So are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I need to find some Veritaserum?" he asked, being completely serious.

"My brother hit me."

"I wasn't aware you had a brother."

"He's three years older than me. Jason Puddle." she answered.

And then Severus remembered him. Only vaguely, but he remembered him nonetheless. "And he hit you?" he asked, horrified at the thought.

"Yeah. Look, I'll be fine. It's not the first time, but it'll be the last. I got all my things, I shouldn't have to see him again."

"Then, should we take your things upstairs?" Severus asked, growing more uncomfortable by the second.

Jennifer gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's just these bags."

As Severus helped Jennifer with the remainder of her things, he thought more and more about what had happened to her. And then he had an idea.

"I think we should go grocery shopping before we completely run out of food," he told her.

Jennifer glanced at him as she began unpacking a suitcase. "Okay, when did you want to go?"

"Well since I got done with my errands early, we could go as soon as you're done unpacking?" he suggested.

"All right, that sounds fun," she replied. Then she watched as Severus left her room. She couldn't help thinking how nice it had felt to have him hold her.

She quickly finished unpacking and within an hour, they were both ready to leave. Jennifer was surprised when Severus said they were going to take a car. But she wasn't too surprised to see that the car parked in his small garage was black.

"Nice car," she told him, with a small smile.

Severus didn't reply, because he wasn't sure if she was teasing him again or not. So instead he just unlocked the car and they both climbed in, and then they were on their way.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" she asked.

Severus shrugged, "If you want to."

Jennifer reached up and clicked the on button. Immediately, classical music filled the car. She turned the dial and stopped only once she had found a rock station. When a song came on she knew, she began singing quietly along.

Severus held back a smile. She was slightly sweet to watch. At times like this, he became very aware of just how young she was.

After a little bit, they pulled up in front of the grocery store, and Severus parked.

"So do we have a list," she asked, "or do we just grab what we want?"

"We don't have a list, but there are a few things I need to pick up before we buy anything extra."

Jennifer nodded, and they both exited the car. Once inside the store. Jennifer grabbed a shopping cart from the line of carts and followed Severus. He picked up some essentials, including milk, eggs, orange juice, some meat, potatoes, and some more bread. Next Jennifer led them to the produce section and she bagged some vegetables and fruit for them. Every so often, she would pick something up and turn to Severus, "Do you like these?" she would ask. Then depending on his answer, she would calculate how many they needed.

Soon they had a fair amount of items in the cart, when Jennifer pushed it down the aisle of baking goods. Severus watched as she picked up some flour, sugar, and chocolate chips.

"Do you have measuring stuff at home, or should I pick some up?" she asked suddenly.

"I have some at home." he answered, "You plan on baking?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Hey, do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

Severus's eyebrows scrunched together, "Um, yes."

"Great!"

After returning toward the front of the store, they pulled the cart into the shortest check-out line. As they pulled forward and Jennifer began setting their groceries on the conveyer belt, Severus spoke up.

"I'll be right back," he told her, before walking away.

Jennifer just nodded and continued unloading the cart. Then she looked up, as the clerk began scanning her items. It was a guy, not much older than herself.

He smiled at her, "So hey, was that your dad?" he asked, nodding toward where Severus had gone.

Jennifer smiled, "Um, no. He's just, um, well. It's kind of complicated. I guess we're friends."

The guy laughed, "Okay. Mysterious, I like that in a girl." he winked at her. "I'm Dexter. What's your name?"

"Jennifer," she replied as she looked around for Severus.

Then she spotted him, returning with a box of cereal. When he returned to the check-out, Dexter was instantly silent. Saying only what he needed to say for his job.

"Bye," Jennifer said, waving as they left the store.

Severus looked at her confusedly. "Do you know him?"

She shrugged as she pushed the cart toward the parking lot. "Sort of." Suddenly, she jumped onto the shopping cart, riding it as it rolled toward the car.

After a moment, she hopped down. "I love doing that." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody, So sorry for such a long wait, but I had some inspiration again and was able to complete this chapter. Enjoy! And plz R&R!**

Chapter 6:

When they got home, Jennifer suggested that Severus put away the groceries and she begin dinner. He agreed and soon they were both at work. Once Severus finished putting the groceries away, he couldn't help but walk over to see what Jennifer was making for dinner.

She quickly stood in front of it. "No, it's a surprise!" she exclaimed. "You go sit and read or something." She began pushing him out of the room, until he decided to just listen to her and leave.

As he was sitting in the living room, reading a book, he thought about it. The last time

he had had someone to cook for him, was when he still lived with his parents. Now they were both long gone, and to be honest he never thought he'd have someone with him again.

It still felt strange to him, having a girl who had been one of his students, and who he hardly knew, living in his house. But it seemed as thought she was becoming more comfortable with the situation; and as much as hated to admit it, he was too.

Jennifer leaned out of the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!" she called.

Once Severus sat down at the table, Jennifer opened the oven and took out a large dish, which she set on the table. She smiled at Severus, "I made lasagna."

"Thank you." he replied.

After that, he was surprised that she even insisted on serving the lasagna. But he let her. As he scooped up his first bite, he realized something. He didn't know how good of a cook this girl was, or if she had even ever cooked anything before. But she had gone to all this trouble so he could at least taste it. "What do you think?" she asked.

Severus looked at her, "It's very good."

Jennifer beamed. "I'm glad you like it."

The next days flew by for Jennifer and Severus. Each of them finding their own things to do. Jennifer spent most of her days, exploring the new town she was in, or finishing organizing her new room, and some of the time was spent writing to her friends and her sister.

Severus spent his time trying to figure out how this whole thing was going to work. Which meant most of his time was spent alone, but they always ate dinner together every night. It was one of the only things that helped everything else feel normal.

Nearly a week had passed since moving in, when Jennifer realized she needed to do some laundry.

"Severus?" she asked one day as he was leaving to run errands.

He turned back to her, "Yes."

"Where's the washer and dryer?" she asked, "I was hoping to do some laundry."

He nodded, "It's down the hall, here, I'll show you."

She followed him down the hall and opened a door to a small laundry room.

"You can feel free to use anything you need." he told her before leaving.

Once she heard the front door close, she began examining the few boxes and bottles of soap and fabric softener.

"Good selection," she muttered, before exiting the room, and heading upstairs to gather her laundry.

After a few hours, the first load of her clothes was washed and dried, so Jennifer sat on her bed folding them. Until she dropped a sock between the bed and the wall.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, leaning over and reaching into the crack to find it. And just as her hand brushed the softness of her wool sock, she felt something else under it.

"What's this?" she asked herself. She pulled both objects up, and found that the second object was a cardboard box. She placed it on the bed and moved the nearby clothes away from it to give her more room.

Jennifer reached over and picked it up, dusting off the outside, and opening it. Inside were several folded up scraps of paper, as well as a few pictures and a small dried flower. She reached in and pulled out a picture that lay in the bottom of the box.

In the picture were a girl and a boy, who looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old. The boy was obviously a young Severus, with his long stringy black hair and dark eyes. The only part of the boy that looked unfamiliar, was the small smile that played across his face. The girl had dark red hair, and bright green eyes, and wore a huge smile. In the picture, they were sitting side by side on the grass in front of a house. Severus was frowning at first and then the girl would say something and he would smile as she began laughing.

Jennifer smiled slightly at the picture, then began to wonder what could have happened to this girl.

There was a knock on her open door and she looked up to see Severus.

"Hey, Severus," she began, but then stopped upon seeing the change in his face.

It went from its normal calm look she was getting used to, to a look of anger.

"Where did you get that?" he hissed.

Jennifer stood slowly from the bed, placing the box back on the bed. "I-I just found it. It was-"

But he interrupted her.

"You had no business going through my things." he continued, his voice growing steadily louder.

"It wasn't like I went looking for it!" she replied defensively.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been so nosy!" he shouted.

Tears began to fill Jennifer's eyes. "Well, maybe you shouldn't leave stuff you don't want me looking at in my room!" she shouted back.

Severus was fuming. "Get out." he whispered.

"What?"

"Get out!"

Jennifer rushed past him, and down the stairs as fast as she could. She grabbed her coat off the rack and ran straight out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: K, so here's the next chapter. It's not as long as the last one, but it just felt like this was how it had to be. I will try to write and update again soon. I was kinda bummed because no one has reviewed chapter 6 but I'm hoping some kind person will come along and review both this chapter and the last. Please? Thanx! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Jennifer ran until she could not see because of her tears. Her breathing was ragged, and she stopped when she saw a bench. She threw herself down onto the seat and struggled to control her tears.

She just couldn't understand it. What had happened? Everything had been going fine. They were getting along, and she was actually sort of enjoying her new home, but now what was she supposed to do?

"Are you okay, dear?"

Jennifer looked up to see an old woman watching her with concerned eyes. She breathed slowly, "Not really."

The lady sat down on the bench next to her, and gently patted Jennifer's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Boyfriend trouble?"

Jennifer was shocked, how could this complete stranger know what was wrong?

"It's complicated."

The lady nodded. "Go back and talk to him."

Jennifer's eyebrows creased. "He told me to get out."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, and right now he's probably kicking himself for saying it." She smiled sweetly at Jennifer, then patted her on the shoulder and stood. "Go back."

Severus stood still for a long few minutes after Jennifer left. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He walked slowly to the bed and picked up the box. He had completely forgotten about this.

To be honest, Severus wasn't sure why he had reacted like that towards Jennifer. He knew she had not meant to look through his things, and he also knew it wasn't her fault he had left his things in her room. He glanced down into the box and pulled out the picture of him and Lily. He sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into here, Lily?" he asked the empty room.

He then exited Jennifer's room and went to his own room to put away his box. As he put it away in his dresser drawer he heard thunder outside. Normally, he would have just ignored the crashing sound outside, except for the single realization he had. Jennifer was out there, somewhere in the rain, alone.

That was all the incentive he needed to rush down the stairs and grab his coat before getting in his car and going to look for her.

Jennifer ran through the rain that had just begun to pour. "Of course!" she shouted, pulling her jacket over her head. She ran down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of Severus's house. She had gone farther than she had realized, when she had left earlier and now was regretting having gone so far.

She stopped when she found a small bus stop awning. '_Maybe I can wait out the rain here,_' she thought to herself.

She was standing there for no more than two minutes when a small black car pulled up alongside her. The window nearest her rolled down and she saw Severus sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get in," he called over the rain.

Jennifer did not need to be told twice, and did as he said. She quickly climbed in and closed the door. Then put her seatbelt on as Severus began driving them home.

Severus tried to make himself focus on the road in front of him, instead of the soaking wet, shivering girl sitting next to him. He was so relieved she was safe. He would never have been able to forgive himself if something had happened to her.

When Severus parked the car inside of the small garage, Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off without even looking at her.

"Go shower and put on some dry clothes before you catch a cold." then he climbed out of the car and headed inside of the house.

Jennifer sighed, before getting out of the car and following him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

An hour and a half later, Jennifer came down the stairs dressed in pajama pants and a light purple tank top, with a towel wrapped around her hair. She walked into the living room, to find Severus sitting in an arm chair reading a book.

He did not look up as she entered and stood in front of him. She cleared her throat.

Nothing.

She smiled slightly, "Severus?"

He glanced up. He paused for a moment and just looked at the woman before him. "Yes."

"Um," her eyes dropped to the floor, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for going through your things. I knew it wasn't mine, and I shouldn't have gone through it." She glanced up when he was silent, only to find that Severus was now staring at the floor as well.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I shouldn't have," he said finally. Then he glanced up and met Jennifer's eyes. She smiled at him, and Jennifer could have sworn that for a moment, he smiled back.

"I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go take a nap for a bit, okay?" she said.

Severus nodded, then watched as she headed back to the stairs. Jennifer stopped on the second step.

"And Severus."

He nodded.

"Thank you for everything."

Severus sat still for a few minutes, but did not resume his reading. Instead, he sat thinking about the girl upstairs. He was not yet sure what it was about her, but she just had a way of making him feel good. Almost happy.

The next few days were as close to normal as Jennifer and Severus could make them. They were even more polite around each other than usual. And neither one of them mentioned the incident again.

Finally, Jennifer, after sitting around the house for many days completely bored, decided she and Severus needed to go out and do something. He spent most of his days doing some sort of work, and she knew he could probably use a break. This was exactly the reason she approached the topic one night at dinner.

"Severus?" she asked.

He barely glanced up from his food as he replied, "Yes." It was strange how normal hearing his name from her had become.

"Can we go out somewhere tomorrow?"

Severus nearly choked on his spaghetti. "Do you need to go to the store?" he asked, after he had successfully swallowed.

Jennifer shook her head, "No, I just wanted to go out and do something." She shrugged, "It's fine if, you know, we can't."

He was silent for a moment, "Where did you want to go?"

"It's a surprise." she muttered before returning to her food.

Severus just nodded and went back to his own meal, '_Just like a woman._'

Jennifer spent the next day, planning where they would go that evening. Then she focused on what she should wear. She had to admit to herself, as she stood in her bedroom, in her robe, staring into her closet; that she felt a little funny worrying so much about what she was going to wear. After all, it was only Severus.

She sighed and finally pulled something out; not having any idea that just down the hall, Severus was having his own dilemma.

As Severus Snape sat on his bed, staring at the wall; he refused to admit to himself he was nervous. It wasn't as if it were a date or anything. They were just two people spending an evening out together. '_Dang it,_' he thought '_That's a date._'

Finally he stood and began getting ready for his "not-a-date" date. He dressed in dark jeans and a casual, navy shirt. Then he headed downstairs to sit and wait impatiently for Jennifer.

Nearly twenty minutes after Severus had arrived downstairs, Jennifer came downstairs. And when he saw her, Severus could not help himself from staring. Jennifer was wearing a midnight blue knee-length sundress and a light white jacket. She had on a pair of white sandals, and in her brown hair she was wearing a blue headband that matched her dress.

Jennifer stopped when she saw Severus staring, and immediately worried that she had overdressed. She cautiously approached him.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, "Should I go change?"

Severus was surprised to hear how self-conscience she sounded. He gave a slight shake of his head. "No, you look fine."

Jennifer gave him a small smile, "Are you ready to go then?"

Severus nodded and then they were off on their first "not-a-date" date.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry it's sort of short again, but I just had to give a cliffy. :) It is meant to encourage you to review. Also, let me know if you want to know my playlist for this story. I'd be happy to share it. I will try to update again either tomorrow (11-24-11)or the day after. ANd for everyone who is or will be celebrating- Happy Thanksgiving!  
>~marauderluverz<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Can I drive?"

Severus stared at Jennifer in disbelief. Surely she had not just asked what he thought she had asked. "Excuse me?"

She smiled at him, and grabbed the keys from his hand. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver." She winked at him then ran over and hopped into the car.

And no matter how much Severus told himself it was a bad idea, he couldn't bring himself to say no to her.

As they drove through the streets however, he could not keep himself from throwing out random commands.

"Slow down."

"I know."

"It's a red light."

"I see it."

Finally, after much cringing and muttering under his breath from Severus, they reached a small diner.

"See," Jennifer teased, "that wasn't so bad." Then she got out of the car.

Severus rolled his eyes, as he followed her into the diner, "Right."

A young waitress, not much older than Jennifer, seated them and took their drink orders before leaving them.

"So have you ever been here before?" Jennifer asked Severus as she read her menu.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, once or twice."

Jennifer smiled at him curiously, because a strange look had come over his face as he had answered. "It doesn't seem like the sort of place you would frequent." She glanced around the small dining room. It was bright and comfortable looking, with lots of cheerful colors. There was even a jukebox in the corner.

He sighed. "It was never really my choice."

Just then the waitress came back and set a glass of tea in front of Severus and a chocolate milkshake in front of Jennifer, then pulled out a notepad and a pencil. She blew a small bubble with her bubble gum and snapped it before speaking. "So what can I get you guys?"

Jennifer looked at her menu, "I'll have eggs and bacon, with a side of pancakes."

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled. Thank you." she answered.

Then the waitress turned to Severus.

"I'll have the same." he told her. She nodded and jotted something down. "All right, that'll be out in a few minutes." They watched as she walked away.

"So, who would you come here with?"

"What?" Severus asked.

"You said you never chose to come here, so I was wondering who did?"

Severus was silent for a moment. "A friend of mine."

Jennifer nodded and sipped her shake. She suspected the friend he was referring to was the girl from the picture, the one who had been able to make Severus smile. But she knew better than to mention the incident from just days before.

Nearly an hour later, Severus and Jennifer climbed back into the car.

"Where are we headed now?" Severus asked, as he watched Jennifer start the car and head back out onto the street.

"I thought maybe we could see a movie."

They had finally reached the theater and Jennifer had made Severus wait to the side while she purchased the movie tickets. She walked back over to Severus, "Okay, I got the tickets, let's go get snacks."

Severus watched Jennifer hurry to the concession stand, with a huge grin stretched across her face. He found it amazing that the littlest things could make her so happy.

They purchased a drink and a container of popcorn for Jennifer (Severus didn't want anything), and then headed into the theater.

As they settled into their seats, Severus finally thought to ask what movie they were seeing.

Jennifer smiled, "It's called, 'Midnight on Dead End Road'."

"That sounds like a horror movie," he responded.

"It is."

Just then the lights went down, and the previews began to roll.

The movie was more gruesome and horrifying than Jennifer had expected. As it continued, she frequently squeezed her eyes shut. There was a scream from the actress onscreen and a sickening crunch. Jennifer closed her eyes and grabbed Severus's hand. She hadn't done so consciously, but had been unable to help herself.

Severus was shocked to feel Jennifer's small hand in his. It had been so long since he had held a woman's hand. It felt strange and foreign, and yet he could not bring himself to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Wake up," Severus muttered, shaking Jennifer's arm. "We are home, Jennifer."

Jennifer rubbed her eyes, "Huh?"

"We're home."

Jennifer glanced out the car window. Sure enough, the car was now parked inside of their small garage.

"So we are." she replied, groggily. She slowly undid her seatbelt, and began to climb out of the car.

As they both headed inside of the house, Jennifer smiled. "Thank you for driving us home," she told him.

Severus nodded, as he headed toward the kitchen and she toward the stairs. "It was for my own safety."

Jennifer laughed softly. "And Severus," he glanced back at her, "thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it." Jennifer did not wait for a response or reaction, she simply headed up to her room. Which was good for Severus, because he honestly had no idea how he was supposed to react to this woman.

He entered the kitchen and poured himself a drink. For years, the only woman he had ever thought of in a good light had been Lily. _His_ Lily. And now there was Jennifer. He hadn't asked for this, hadn't planned it, and yet here she was. And the amazing thing was, not only, that she didn't resent him for what had happened, but also that she was able to find a way to treat him as she had. He would almost say they were…

"No," he muttered. He would not allow himself to even think it.

'_Friends._'

Jennifer changed into her nightgown and turned out the lights before climbing into her warm bed. She could not help falling asleep thinking of Severus. This was not the same Professor Snape who had taught her for all those years. He was not the man she had thought him to be. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he cared.

They were not a couple, and she wasn't sure they ever would be, but that did not matter because she was just as happy to call him her friend. Even if it was only inside of her head.

The next morning when Jennifer woke up, she moaned. Her stomach was clenching and she felt a little dizzy. She rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor.

"Ugh!" she groaned. She crawled across the floor and the hall and only stopped when she was securely stationed in front of her toilet. Her stomach heaved, and emptied its contents.

After a few minutes, Jennifer was done retching, but still felt weak. She laid down on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes.

"Stupid morning sickness."

Severus was already awake, and in his room getting ready for the day. He heard movement from down the hall, and was surprised that Jennifer would be up already. It was still early, and considering how tired she had been last night, he had expected her to sleep in.

He finished getting ready, and left his room to see how Jennifer was doing. He noticed, as he stepped into the hallway, that her bedroom door was already open, and she was not in there, next he walked to the bathroom. The bathroom door was also open. He peered in and saw what appeared to be Jennifer sleeping on the floor.

"Jennifer?"

She moaned in response. "Mmm?"

Now Severus was really beginning to worry. He had expected to her to sit up immediately, with some strange explanation of why she was sleeping in the bathroom. But she hadn't even moved. He kneeled down next to her.

"Are you well?" he questioned.

Jennifer rolled over onto her back so she was looking straight up at Severus, and opened her eyes. "Good morning." she groaned groggily.

He raised his eyebrows at her, reminding her that she had not successfully answered his question.

"I don't feel good." she muttered, placing her hands over her lower stomach.

"What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Morning sickness." she answered grumpily.

Severus nearly sighed aloud in relief. He had been seriously concerned for this girl.

"Do you think you can stand up?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, and held her hand up for Severus to help her up. He pulled her to her feet, and helped to steady her. They carefully proceeded back to her bedroom, where he helped her to sit back down on her bed.

Jennifer lay back down on her bed, "I think I'm going to sleep a little bit longer."

Severus nodded. "I'll be downstairs if you need something."

She smiled at him to let him know she appreciated the gesture, and then closed her eyes.

Severus turned and exited his old bedroom. Then he proceeded downstairs, and into the kitchen.

He had planned on getting some breakfast but instead found he needed to sit down. He sat at the kitchen table and buried his face in his hands.

'_Lily,_' he began the silent conversation, '_what am I doing here? I don't know how to do any of this. What if I mess up?_' And strangely enough, he knew what Lily would say. It was almost as if she were right there in the room with him, how clearly he was able to hear her in his mind.

"_Stop worrying so much, Sev._" she would say, "_Just be nice, and everything will be fine. You're doing fine. She doesn't expect much, she just wants you to keep doing what you're doing. You'll be fine._"

And hearing these words from Lily, even if she wasn't really there, was a great comfort to Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Plz review and let me know if you like how the story is going. If you think their relationship is moving too quickly or too slowly? Or if you have any ideas of stuffs you would like to see happen. :) Oh, and here's my playlist for this story so far. **

**1. Stand in the Rain - Superchick  
>2. So Close - Jon McLaughlin<br>3. When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne  
>4. She's Everything - Brad Paisley<br>5. Breathe - He Is We  
>6. Give It All - He Is We<br>7. Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse  
>8. Superman - Taylor Swift<br>9. Half of My Heart - John Mayer and Taylor Swift * This is the main song. :)  
>10. There Goes My Life - Kenny Chesney<br>11. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking - Blake Shelton  
>12. If the Moon Fell Down - Chase Coy<br>13. I Won't - Colbie Caillat  
>14. I Do - Colbie Caillat<br>15. If It Means A Lot to You - A Day to Remember  
>16. Look After You - The Fray<br>17. If I'm Not in Love with You  
>18. I See the Light - Disney's Tangled<br>19. Write You a Song - Plain White T's  
>20. Crazier - Taylor Swift<br>21. Worldwide - Big Time Rush  
>22. Knock Knock - Lenka<strong>

**Enjoy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 11. A fairly quick update, and a longer chapter, so now I will beg from the bottom of my heart for reviews. As of right now I have no reviews for chapter 10 and now I'm not quite sure what to do in chapter 12, so I need ideas and lots of them. Please please PLEASE! It only takes a minute. Surely u have that. Thank you for reviewing! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

When Jennifer woke up a little while later, she felt better. The sickness had subsided, so she got dressed and went downstairs. When she reached the main floor, she looked in the living room and kitchen for Severus, but found them both empty. Then she remembered his study, and headed toward it. She reached the door and knocked.

"Come in," Severus called.

Jennifer opened the door slowly. She had never been in Severus' study and was slightly wary of entering it now. Inside however, she found nothing strange. Severus was sitting at a desk, with a couple of books open in front of him and a piece of parchment lying beside them. He looked up as she entered.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Jennifer nodded slightly, and proceeded into the small room. She sat in the chair in front of Severus' desk and was instantly reminded of that day not so long ago, when she had sat opposite him at Hogwarts to give him her news. That had been only a few weeks ago and now things had changed so much.

But once again, she found that she had important things to discuss with him. "I think I need to make a doctor's appointment or something soon," she began without preamble.

Severus nodded slowly. "That's probably best. Will you go to St. Mungo's?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I guess. Probably the easiest thing."

"Let me know when the appointment is and I can give you some money to use." he told her, then began to go back to his work.

"You don't have to do that. I-I have some money."

"I did not ask if you had money. I said I will take care of it." He had not spoken harshly, just sternly. And Jennifer knew from his tone that there would be no discussing it.

A week later, seventeen-year-old Jennifer Puddle was walking into the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. The receptionist she had scheduled the appointment with, had told her she would be seeing Healer Maya Ministrom. Jennifer checked in with the nurse at the front desk, who gave her a clipboard with some paperwork to fill out and then directed her to some chairs. As she sat down and began writing her name on the line, she realized her hand was shaking.

She took a deep breath. '_Everything is going to be okay._' she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?"

Jennifer looked up to find that a woman had sat down next to her. The woman looked about ten years older than Jennifer and was quite obviously pregnant.

Jennifer nodded. "I think so. I'm just a little scared."

The other woman smiled kindly at her. "I understand." she patted her stomach. "This is my third, and I still get really nervous."

Jennifer smiled back at her unsurely.

The woman's eyes lit up suddenly. "Here feel this." she reached for Jennifer's hand, and Jennifer complied. She took Jennifer's hand and gently placed it against her stomach.

"Wait for it."

Jennifer jumped and pulled away. She had just felt what she was sure had been the baby kicking. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

The woman shrugged. "Only sometimes. But it's so amazing you hardly notice it."

Just then a door opened, and a nurse called out, "Jennifer Puddle."

Jennifer looked up, "Oh, that's me." She picked up her things and turned back to the woman, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I hope everything goes well."

Jennifer then turned and hurried through the door to where the nurse stood. And somehow, now she wasn't so nervous.

After some of the basic tests that the nurse gave her, Jennifer was led into a small examining room.

"You can wait in here, and the healer will be with you soon." the nurse told her before closing the door.

Jennifer looked around the room as she climbed onto the examining table. There was a small table in the corner with a copy of the daily prophet and a small houseplant sitting on it. As well as a few large painting on one wall. The painting was of a pair of tiny mittens and socks.

There was a knock on the door, and then it slowly opened, "Hi there," the woman greeted as she entered. She had short red hair, and a friendly face. She was also wearing a long white coat over normal clothes. She held out her hand to Jennifer.

"I'm Healer Maya Ministrom, and you must be Jennifer, right?"

Jennifer shook her hand, "Yes. It's nice to meet you."

Maya pulled a little wheely chair over and sat on it. "How are you feeling, Jennifer?"

"Nauseous."

Maya laughed, "That is to be expected. Unfortunately, but don't worry soon that'll go away. Anything else?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Tired. But I guess that's to be expected too."

Maya nodded. "Don't worry though, because by the time you reach your second trimester you should had gotten some of your energy back."

Jennifer just nodded and smiled. She was just glad that everything she was feeling was normal.

"Well, we have the results of the tests we ran," Maya told her as she looked down at the chart she was holding. "And so far everything looks like it's going well. You and the baby are perfectly healthy."

Jennifer let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Maya asked.

Jennifer's eyes went wide. "Can I?"

Maya nodded. She pulled out her wand, "Lie down." Jennifer did as she was told. Maya muttered a spell under her breath and slowly waved it over Jennifer's lower stomach.

Jennifer closed her eyes as the soft sound filled the room. She felt tears fill her eyes, and swallowed to try and hold them back.

"Is that really him?" she whispered.

"Yes."

After Jennifer had left the house for her doctor's appointment, Severus found he was too anxious to just sit around. He left shortly thereafter and ran errands until mid-afternoon, by which point he figured Jennifer must certainly be home.

What he didn't expect to find, however, when he walked into the house, was the smell of baking cookies. He stopped just inside of the front door and inhaled the scent.

Immediately his mind went back to his only real memory of baking. His mother hadn't baked a whole lot and when she did he usually wasn't home to enjoy it. But there was one memory, one with Lily.

It was the summer after their first year at school, and they had been over at Lily's house. They had both been bored and she had suggested they bake some cookies. They had made a huge mess of the kitchen, and had made even more of a mess cleaning up, but it was one of his best memories with her.

"Severus, is that you?"

For a moment Severus had forgotten where he was, and that the woman in the kitchen was most definitely not his Lily. He swallowed the anger and sadness that filled him.

"Yes, it's me." he called back, as he hung up his coat and then entered into the kitchen.

Jennifer was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, and there was already a full plate on the table. She looked at Severus with a big smile on her face.

"How was your day?" she asked.

Severus was slightly confused about her weird happiness, but ignored it. "It was well. I was able to complete all my errands. I'm guessing your day went well too."

Jennifer nodded. She looked like she could barely contain her excitement.

"I heard his heartbeat."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Whose?"

Jennifer stepped closer, she placed one of her hands on her stomach. "The baby's. I heard his heartbeat."

And Severus was shocked at the emotions that filled him. First there was excitement, and pride; but then he felt some sort of sadness. He felt disappointed that he had missed hearing his child's heartbeat, and that Jennifer had heard it without him. He was so focused that he missed what she was saying.

"What do you think?" Jennifer asked cautiously.

"About what?"

"Do you think that you might, maybe, want to come to my next appointment?"

Severus' first instinct was to reject the offer. It just wasn't something he would do. But then as he thought of his disappointment from just moments before, he changed his mind.

"I think I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The next several days passed quickly for Jennifer, and she was not really aware of the amount of time that had passed since school until she got her sister's letter along with a small parcel.

"Dear Jen,

"Happy early birthday! I was worried if I took too long to send this I might miss your birthday, so I decided to send it early. It's hard to believe that you're going to be eighteen. That sort of makes you old now. Just kidding!

I wasn't sure what to get you for a present, so I hope you like it. And I hope that you enjoy your birthday.

Love,

Kim

P.S. I hope the baby is well too."

Jennifer blinked in surprise. She had completely forgotten that her birthday was coming up. She glanced at her calendar. It was Tuesday and her birthday would be on Sunday. She sighed. Normally, her whole family would get together and do something special.

Her father would bake her a huge cake, and her mom would get her a gift she hated. She and her brother would argue and her sister would try to calm her down. But it was what she was used to.

She shook away her memories, that life was over. Then she picked up the parcel, and opened it. Inside was a small green blanket and some baby booties. A note was attached.

"I didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl so I got green."

Jennifer smiled. These were her first things she had gotten for the baby.

Just then, there was a knock on Jennifer's door. "Come in."

Severus opened the door, "Dinner's ready."

Jennifer nodded. "Severus, come here a minute."

He looked confused but entered the room and sat down next to her on her bed.

She handed him the blanket and booties. "My sister sent them to me."

Severus gently ran his fingers over the material. A small smile played across his lips, upon seeing it was green.

He handed them back to Jennifer. "That was nice of her."

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't sure if it was going to be a boy or girl so she chose green, to play it safe."

"Why didn't she just wait until we knew?" It seemed obvious enough to him."Oh, um," Jennifer mumbled, "It's just, she just wanted to get it to me for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" It had never occurred to him to ask about her birthday. He scolded himself for not thinking of such a simple thing.

Jennifer shrugged, "It's Sunday, but don't worry about it. I don't want to make a big deal of it. I hadn't even remembered myself." She tried to laugh it off, but Severus could hear how hollow it sounded.

"So, you said dinner was ready?"

All night Severus tossed and turned trying to think of what to get for Jennifer for her birthday. He knew she had said she didn't want anything, but he also knew that was probably a lie. After all, it would be her first birthday without being with her family. He felt some obligation to do something for her, but what?

Meanwhile, as Severus tossed in his bed, down the hall, Jennifer sat awake writing back to her sister.

"Dear Kim,

"Thank you so much for the baby things! I absolutely love them. And I'm sure they will look beautiful on the baby whether it's a he or a she." She smiled, thinking about the baby. She hadn't really spent too much time thinking about what gender she wanted, but now as she sat alone in her room, she thought she might just want a little boy. Then her thoughts traveled to Severus. She just couldn't understand how that smiling boy in the photo could've grown up into Severus. And more importantly, who was that girl. She closed her eyes and thought back to the picture.

The girl had had green eyes and red hair, and had been very pretty. But those eyes, she was sure she had seen them somewhere before. She sighed trying to remember and laid her head down on the desk. And the next thing she knew she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, so here is the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to: HansGruberForever who reviewed the last chapter. :) I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I need your help my readers! :) What should Severus do for Jennifer's birthday? Ideas plz?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi my dear faithful readers! Thanx so much for being patient with me. Life has been so busy lately. But I have stayed up until 2AM to finish this chapter (So I apologize in advance if anything doesn't quite make sense.) I will try to get back into my groove for writing this. Plz read and review to help keep me motivated! Love ya'll! 3**

Chapter 13:

It was Friday before Severus figured what he should get for Jennifer; and once he'd thought of it, he couldn't figure out how he hadn't thought of it sooner. It would be perfect. Unfortunately, though, it would require him to be away for a day or two. There was a man he had to see about some baby furniture.

Now Severus's only problem would be coming up with an excuse to tell Jennifer. As he entered the kitchen to find Jennifer he hoped something would come to him. She looked up from the soup she was serving herself.

She smiled. "Oh, have you eaten lunch yet?" she asked. "Did you want some soup?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm fine."

Jennifer nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, She dipped her spoon into her soup and blew on it to cool it down. Severus couldn't help but watch her, until she glanced at him questioningly.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "I needed to talk to you about something." He sat down at the table with Jennifer, before speaking. "I'm going to be going out of town tonight. I have to go get some potions ingredients. I shouldn't be gone too long. I'm planning on being back Sunday morning, in time for your birthday. I thought we could go out for dinner." He watched her, waiting to see her expression. To see if she had believed him.

"Okay. That sounds nice."

Severus held in his sigh of relief. "I'll be leaving in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Only a few hours had passed since Severus had left, and Jennifer still wasn't sure how she felt about staying the night here by herself. She knew their were protective spells on the house, but it still was strange. Just then a thought hit her. She grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled out a letter to her sister. Then sent it out, hoping it would get to her quickly and that she didn't already have plans.<p>

She had invited Kim to stay the night with her and hang out with her the next day. She figured it couldn't give to much away by Kim visiting the house. After all, Severus didn't have any pictures up anywhere, and the only rooms that seemed "Severus-ish" were his study and bedroom.

It was around eight o'clock when the fireplace lit with green flames and Kim climbed out carrying a small duffle bag. Her face broke into a huge smile when she saw Jennifer and she immediately hugged her.

Jennifer laughed, "You're going to squish me to death!" she exclaimed.

Kim smiled, and slowly let go. "Thanks for inviting me to stay the night."

"Thanks for coming, I wasn't too excited about staying the night by myself."

Kim nodded, "I understand." She glanced around, then turned back to her sister. "Where should I put my bag?"

"We can put it in my bedroom. Come on." She led her sister upstairs and into her small bedroom. "We can share the bed in here."

Kim set down her bag at the foot of the bed. "Sounds good. So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>The girls ordered pizza that night, and stayed up late watching tv and eating ice cream. Then they made their way upstairs and changed into their pajamas. Soon they were both comfy under the covers. As they lay there in the dark Kim sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked in a hushed voice.

Kim shrugged. "Are you ever gonna tell me any of the secrets your keeping?"

"What secrets?"

Kim looked at her big sister. "Who's the baby's father? Who are you living with? Why won't you tell me?"

Jennifer sighed, "I just can't tell you any of that right now. I haven't told anyone. It's better for him if no one else knows right now. It's kind of complicated, and I don't want to get you involved."

Kim nodded, "Okay. Promise me that when you do decide to tell someone, I'll be first?"

Jennifer was silent for a moment. "Okay. I promise."

Kim hugged her sister. "Thanks. Good night." She rolled back over.

"Good night, Kim."

"I love you, Jen."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning when the girls woke up, they went to the kitchen and made a huge breakfast. Mostly because Jennifer was so hungry. Jennifer was in charge of bacon and eggs, while Kim tackled the pancakes.<p>

Once breakfast was ready, and the table was set, they sat down to eat. Jennifer stared at all the food.

"I think we went a bit overboard."

Kim nodded. "It's all your fault." Then she smiled.

Jennifer laughed. "It probably is. This baby keeps making me think I'm hungry when I'm not." She looked at her stomach. "Will you please figure out what you want?" Her stomach growled in response and both girls burst into giggles.

Several hours later, they had cleaned up their mess from breakfast, and were now sitting in the living room with their freshly painted nails talking about Kim's summer so far and her friends.

"Does anybody at school give you a hard time, Kim?" Jennifer asked suddenly.

She had just realized that she had never given this any thought and was disappointed in herself for her lack of care of her sister.

Kim shrugged. "Just this one boy, Frederick. He always sits near me in classes, and he pulls on my hair, or kicks my chair while I'm trying to work."

Jennifer smiled, and held back giggles. "Are you the only kid he treats like that?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, he's even nice to some of my other friends. I just don't get it. I never did anything to him. And back during first week of classes I even helped him find one of his classes, and since then all he's done is be mean to me."

Jennifer giggled.

Kim looked at her, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just, it kind of sounds like he has a crush on you."

Kim blushed bright red. "Really?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah."

Kim sighed. "Boys are stupid."

Jennifer nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are."

* * *

><p>Severus examined his present for Jennifer. He had come the night before to talk to a craftsman he knew of, and had told him exactly what he wanted. The man had said he would be able to get it finished by the next day but that then he would need another day to paint it.<p>

"If you'd like," the man asked Severus now, "I can have it delivered to your house tomorrow afternoon when it's finished."

Severus looked up from the present. There was an opportunity for him to make sure Jennifer had her present on her birthday and to ensure that he would be able to spend the whole day with her. "That should work."

He finished giving the man his address and the rest of his payment, before heading back to the inn where he was staying to check out. He glanced at his watch as he exited the establishment. Four-thirty. It was still early enough where he might be able to get home in time to have dinner with Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Kim laid out the dishes for dinner on the table. They had had a fun-filled day and had not wanted it to end so soon, so Jennifer had invited Kim to stay for dinner.<p>

Just as they were sitting down to eat, Jennifer heard the front door. And she realized what was happening just as Kim looked up to see the door to the kitchen opening.


End file.
